Kylie Minogue
'Kylie Ann Minogue – australijska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, aktorka, tancerka, filantropka, pisarka i biznesmenka, mieszkająca od lat w Londynie. Jej nagrania sprzedały się w nakładzie ponad 80 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Dzieciństwo i wczesna kariera Minogue rozpoczynała karierę jako aktorka. W wieku 11 lat wystąpiła w telenoweli Skyways, a następnie w popularnych serialach telewizyjnych dla młodzieży. Jako siedemnastolatka porzuciła szkołę i postanowiła zająć się aktorstwem profesjonalnie. W tym czasie zagrała w telenoweli Sąsiedzi. Kariera muzyczna Kylie i Enjoy Yourself Debiutancki singiel Minogue „The Loco-Motion” spędził 7 tygodni na pierwszej pozycji australijskiego notowania Kent Music Raport. Singiel okazał się być najlepiej sprzedającym singlem w Australii w latach 80. oraz w samym roku 1987, za co wokalistka otrzymała nagrodę ARIA za najlepiej sprzedający się singiel roku. Ogromny sukces skłonił współpracującą z triem producenckim Stock Aitken Waterman wytwórnię PWL do podpisania kontraktu z piosenkarką. Drugi (a pierwszy międzynarodowy) wydany w grudniu tego samego roku singiel „I Should Be So Lucky” także okazał się ogromnym sukcesem (#1 w Australii, #1 w UK) oraz podobnie jak poprzednik odebrał wiele nagród, w tym nagrodę ARIA za najlepiej sprzedający się singiel roku (1988) i nagrodę za specjalne osiągnięcie. Singiel był także najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem 1988 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii, za co otrzymał pierwszą pozycję w podsumowaniu roku na UK Singles Chart. Po premierze trzeciego singla – „Got to Be Certain” (#1 w Australii, #2 w UK) – ukazał się debiutancki album Minogue zatytułowany po prostu Kylie (#1 w UK, #2 w Australii). Komercyjnie album okazał się sukcesem – szczególnie w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie spędził ponad 6 tygodni na pierwszej pozycji listy sprzedaży oraz był najlepiej sprzedającym albumem w 1988. Do dziś sprzedano ponad 7 milionów jego kopii. Mimo komercyjnego sukcesu łączący w sobie utwory w stylu dance-pop i pop album otrzymał mieszane recenzje. Z albumu wydano kolejne single – „The Loco-Motion” (będący przeznaczonym na rynek międzynarodowy remiksem „Locomotion”, #2 w UK), „Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi” (#2 w UK, #11 w Australii), „It's No Secret” oraz „Turn It into Love”. Minogue zaśpiewała także w duecie z australijskim wokalistą Jasonem Donovanem w utworze „Especially for You” (#1 w UK, #2 w Australii), który w 2014 sprzedał swoją milionową kopię w Wielkiej Brytanii. Przez większość 1989 roku jej drugi album był w fazie nagrywania. Wydany w październiku Enjoy Yourself doszedł do 1 pozycji w Wielkiej Brytanii i 9 w Australii, a do dziś sprzedał ponad 4 miliony kopii. Pierwszym singlem był utwór „Hand on Your Heart” (#1 w UK, #4 w Australii), a kolejnymi – „Wouldn't Change a Thing” (#2 w UK, #6 w Australii), „Never Too Late” (#4 w UK, #14 w Australii) oraz „Tears on My Pillow” (#1 w UK, #20 w Australii). W celu promocji albumu w październiku 1989 Minogue wyruszyła w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową – Disco in Dream/The Hitman Roadshow – odwiedzając Europę i Azję. W grudniu 1989 na ekranach kin zadebiutowała produkcja z Minogue w roli głównej – Niemoralni. Film został chłodno przyjęty przez krytyków, jednak okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem (w Wielkiej Brytanii zarobił ponad £200,000, a w Australii stał się czwartym najbardziej kasowym filmem 1989 roku i najbardziej kasowym 1990). W tym samym czasie udzieliła także swojego głosu w remake'u utworu „Do They Know It's Christmas?”. Między lutym, a majem 1990 Minogue udała się w trasę Enjoy Yourself Tour po Australii, Azji i Europie. Golden W lutym 2017 roku Kylie podpisała nowy kontrakt z wytwórnią BMG Rights Management. W kolejnych miesiącach pracowała intensywnie nagrywając materiał na nowy album w Londynie, Los Angeles oraz Nashville. Czternasty album artystki zatytułowany Golden ukazał się 6 kwietnia 2018 roku. Pierwszym singlem promującym krążek został utwór „Dancing”. Rodzina i związki Kylie Minogue jest najstarszą córką księgowego Rona Minogue i walijskiej tancerki Carol Minogue. Jej młodsza siostra Dannii też jest piosenkarką, a brat Brendan operatorem telewizyjnym. W lutym 2016 Kylie Minogue i brytyjski aktor Joshua Sasse oficjalnie ogłosili zaręczyny. W 2017 roku para rozstała się z powodu zdrady, której dopuścił się aktor. Obecnie spotyka się z Księciem Andrzejem. Historia udziałów Przypisy Kategoria:Artyści